I'll Always Remember You
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Now with alternate ending. Suicidal thoughts/actions and character death. After the final battle with the Vespers Ian dies and this is what I think Amy would do after finding out he died. Song-fic. OOC/AU. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always Remember You**

**A/N: I thought of this while listening to 'I'll Always Remember You' by Miley Cyrus. This is a song-fic I don't own the 39 Clues or the song. Please enjoy.**

Amy's pov:

We had just finished the final battle with the Vespers. Though we won we still had many deaths and even more injuries on our side. I just didn't expect to be one of the few to walk away unharmed. Didn't expect Ian to die. _"I always knew this day would come,"_ I sang softly. _"We'd be standing one by one. With our future in our hands." _As I continued I walked away from everyone else who was still celebrating, and they looked at me in confusion as I passed them, still singing softly. All except Sinead, who knew how I felt about Ian. She looked at me with pity and concern. She thought I was going to do something extreme. Who knows? Maybe I would.

"_So many dreams, so many plans,_" I continued as I walked down the street. I never even got to tell him how I felt. Never got to tell him I loved him. That I forgave him for everything._ "Always knew after all these years. There'd be laughter, there'd be tears." _Of course I knew that. It was the story of my life. Everyone I love always dies. First mom, dad, then Grace…and now Ian.

_"But never thought I'd walk away. With so much joy but so much pain." _That was true. I didn't think I'd walk away at all. Much less with joy and pain. Joy that we won. But with pain that so many people died…that Ian died. _"And it's so hard to say goodbye." _I would know that better than anyone. Though Dan had lost the same family and that scarred him, I lost the first person I loved to the enemy then my one true love…Ian. He didn't even know…Tears started streaming down my face as I thought of him. Thought of how I'd have to live without him

_"But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on." _Then I realized I didn't have to. I could be with Ian again. Dan would be fine without me. It'd hurt at first but he'd get over it…just like always. And he's have Natalie to grieve with. After all, she lost a brother as well. _"I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya." _I really was thankful that I got to know the real Ian…not the one from the clue hunt, not the one under Isabel's influence, not the evil Ian. The sweet caring Ian who would do anything for the people he loves…_my_ Ian.

_"The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph. And hold you in my heart forever." _I would. I would keep him in my heart until my death. Without realizing it I had brought myself to a bridge over-looking a giant, very deep river.

"_I'll always remember you." _I always would. Just like I promised before the battle, and he promised in case one of us didn't make it out alive. I just never expected it to be him that died. Didn't expect him to save me. Didn't expect him to jump in front of the bullet that would have killed me…didn't expect…didn't expect to realize I loved him and couldn't - no _wouldn't_ - live without him.

_"Na na na na na na. Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look." _How I wished I could go back. How I wished I could change the past. How I wished I could save him. How I wish he hadn't saved me.

"_And there we are on every page. Memories I'll always save." _I'd always keep any memory of him I had locked up for only me to see…until my end. I looked down at the fast water and felt rain start to poor down upon me. Crying for our losses and for what I'm about to do.

_"Up ahead on the open door. Who knows what were heading towards?" _Who knew what I was heading towards by doing this? I didn't, and I didn't care…as long as I ended up with Ian I didn't care about anything.

"_I wish you love, I wish you luck. For you the world opens up." _It was true. The world did anything for him…until now. It seemed as the world suddenly threw all of his actions back at him…though he didn't deserve it. He was changing and he didn't deserve death.

"_But it's so hard to say goodbye." _That was so true it hurt. I've never been good at saying goodbye and it seems to get harder every time. I always knew goodbyes hurt I just didn't expect it to hurt this much.

"_I'll always remember you. I'll always remember you." _I would always remember Ian. For the rest of my life. And then I would be with him again. I looked back down at the fast swirling water. I was soaked by now from the rain that stung when it touched my skin. By now, my every breath hurt. Everything hurt. But mostly my heart. I felt like my heart was ripped out, stomped on, and ran over by a truck. I was ready to end it all. I was about to jump when I thought I heard Ian's voice calling out to me, telling me not to jump. I shook my head, my tears falling faster. He was dead.

Seconds before I jumped, Ian's ghost appeared before me. He looked like he normally did. Cinnamon colored skin, Prada cloths. The only thing off was the expression on his face. He looked pained and sad.

"Amy don't do it! I'm not worth it! Don't kill yourself for me," he pleaded, looking at me with eyes full of so much pain, I took a step away from him. Away from the river.

"I'm sorry, Ian! I have to. I can't live without you." My tears fell hard and fast as Ian floated closer to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into him.

"Don't do it, Love. Think about your family. Think about Dan, Nellie, and your uncle. What would they do without you?" he asked, looking absolutely heartbroken.

I shook my head as I said, "I'm sorry, Ian. I can't be without you. I love you. Though I have never told you, I do, I really do. I'm sorry." I started sobbing as I looked him in the eye. He shook his head furiously.

"I can't let you do it, love. I love you too much to let you end your life over my death," he said as he looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you. I'm sorry," I choked out before ducking under his arm and running before getting close enough to jump into the river. As I jumped and was plunged into freezing water, I heard Ian scream, "NOOOOOO!"

When I stopped breathing, I saw a white tunnel above me with Ian, Mom, Dad, and Grace standing at the end waiting to greet me in death. I stood up and slowly walked towards them with a small smile and tears falling down my cheeks. The only thing I regretted was leaving Dan alone, but I knew he's live. After all, he had Natalie with him. We could both finally be with the people we loved the most.

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. The idea just popped into my head as I listened to the song. Anyway please REVIEW! And the song was longer but it just repeated its self and ran out of things for Amy to think about :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Alternate Ending

**I'll Always Remember You: Alternate Ending**

**A/N: So this is just an alternate ending to I'll Always Remember You. These start the same but this one has a happier ending. I hope you all like it. And I would just like to say I don't own the 39 Clues or the song. And my beta is th one and only awesome Amianfan102!**

Amy's pov:

We had just finished the final battle with the Vespers. Though we won, we still had many deaths, and even more injuries on our side. I just didn't expect to be one of the few to walk away unharmed. Didn't expect Ian to die. _"I always knew this day would come,"_ I sang softly. _"We'd be standing one by one. With our future in our hands." _As I continued, I walked away from everyone else who was still celebrating, and they looked at me in confusion as I passed them, still singing softly. All except Sinead, who knew how I had felt about Ian. She looked at me with pity and concern. She thought I was going to do something extreme. Who knows? Maybe I would.

"_So many dreams, so many plans,_" I continued as I walked down the street. I never even got to tell him how I felt. Never got to tell him I loved him. That I forgave him for everything._ "Always knew after all these years. There'd be laughter, there'd be tears." _Of course I knew that. It was the story of my life. Everyone I love always dies. First mom, dad, then Grace…and now Ian.

_"But never thought I'd walk away. With so much joy but so much pain." _That was true. I didn't think I'd walk away at all. Much less with joy and pain. Joy that we won. But with pain that so many people died…that Ian died. _"And it's so hard to say goodbye." _I would know that better than anyone. Though Dan had lost the same family and that scared him, I lost the first person I loved to the enemy, then my one true love…Ian. He didn't even know…Tears started streaming down my face as I thought of him. Thought of how I'd have to live without him

_"But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on." _Then I realized I didn't have to. I could be with Ian again. Dan would be fine without me. It'd hurt at first but he'd get over it…just like always. And he's have Natalie to grieve with. After all, she lost a brother as well. _"I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya." _I really was thankful that I got to know the real Ian…not the one from the clue hunt, not the one under Isabel's influence, not the evil Ian. The sweet caring Ian who would do anything for the people he loves…_my_ Ian.

_"The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph. And hold you in my heart forever." _I would. I would keep him in my heart until my death. Without realizing it I had brought myself to a bridge over-looking a giant, very deep river.

"_I'll always remember you." _I always would. Just like I promised before the battle, and he promised in case one of us didn't make it out alive. I just never expected it to be him that died. Didn't expect him to save me. Didn't expect him to jump in front of the bullet that would have killed me…didn't expect…didn't expect to realize I loved him and couldn't - no _wouldn't_ - live without him.

_"Na na na na na na. Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look." _How I wished I could go back. How I wished I could change the past. How I wished I could save him. How I wish he hadn't saved me.

"_And there we are on every page. Memories I'll always save." _I'd always keep any memory of him I had locked up for only me to see…until my end. I looked down at the fast water and felt rain start to poor down upon me. Crying for our losses and for what I'm about to do.

_"Up ahead on the open door. Who knows what were heading towards?" _Who knew what I was heading towards by doing this? I didn't, and I didn't care…as long as I ended up with Ian, I didn't care about anything.

"_I wish you love, I wish you luck. For you the world opens up." _It was true. The world did anything for him…until now. It seemed as the world suddenly threw all of his actions back at him…though he didn't deserve it. He was changing and he didn't deserve death.

"_But it's so hard to say goodbye." _That was so true, it hurt. I've never been good at saying goodbye and it seems to get harder every time. I always knew goodbyes hurt, I just didn't expect it to hurt this much.

"_I'll always remember you. I'll always remember you." _I would always remember Ian. For the rest of my life. And then I would be with him again. I looked back down at the fast swirling water. I was soaked by now from the rain that stung when it touched my skin. By now, my every breath hurt. Everything hurt. But mostly my heart. I felt like my heart was being ripped out, stomped on, and ran over by a truck. I was ready to end it all. I was about to jump when I thought I heard Ian's voice calling out to me, telling me not to. I shook my head, my tears falling faster. He was dead.

Seconds before I jumped, Ian's ghost appeared before me. He looked like he normally did. Cinnamon colored skin, Prada cloths. The only thing off was the expression on his face. He looked pained and sad.

"Amy don't do it! I'm not worth it! Don't kill yourself for me," he pleaded, looking at me with eyes full of so much pain, I took a step away from him. Away from the river.

"I'm sorry, Ian! I have to. I can't live without you." My tears fell hard and fast as Ian floated closer to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into him.

"Don't do it, Love. Think about your family. Think about Dan, Nellie, and your uncle. What would they do without you?" he asked, looking absolutely heartbroken.

I shook my head as I said, "I'm sorry, Ian. I can't be without you. I love you. Though I have never told you, I do, I really do. I'm sorry." I started sobbing as I looked him in the eye. He shook his head furiously.

"I can't let you do it, love. I love you too much to let you end your life over my death," he said as he looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you. I'm sorry," I choked out before ducking under his arm and running before getting close enough to jump into the river. As I jumped and was plunged into freezing water, I heard Ian scream, "NOOOOOO!"

When the icy water touched my skin, I bolted upright in my bed, a small scream escaping my lips. I looked around frantically and relaxed when I saw that I was still in my bedroom my wonderful husband, Ian, sitting up beside me now.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked me with heavy concern in his voice, as he looked over me for anything, before his eyes rested in the small bump on my stomach. "Is the baby alright?" His voice was still concerned, but he had relaxed a little seeing that nothing was physically wrong with me.

"I'm fine; just a bad dream," I replied as I leaned into him, causing him to wrap his arms protectively around me. I snuggled into his side, thankful for the warmth. I could still feel the icy sting of the water from my dream, still see Ian's ghostly form, and still remember everything from the dream with perfect detail.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled as I breathed his comforting scent in. He smelled like clove.

"Hmm," I replied then shook my head. I didn't want to relive it, even if it was a dream. It was too painful to even think about. The thought of losing my husband and soon-to-be child...it made me shudder.

"Are you okay, love? You shivered," Ian said as he pulled back to look me in the eye. I smiled at the concern and love shining there.

"I'm fine. I just want to get back to sleep," I replied as I smiled at him. He smiled back and we laid back down. As I closed my eyes, I thought once again of my dream...and smiled at how lucky I was to have the wonderful life that I have now.

**A/N: Well don't know how well that actually was, but I wanted one that had a happy ending...Let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
